We have completed RAGE dimerization/oligomerization studies and a manuscript has been published. We continue to collaborate with colleagues in Australia to study RAGE thiol-disulfide bond exchange on the cell surface. Proteomics data showed that RAGE is acetylated. We are working with Johns Hopkins colleagues to study how such modification impact RAGE signaling and/or biology. We currently have engineered a tripartite split GFP-based system to identify RAGE signaling partner(s) in the cell. The work is making progress.